Bénou
by Manuka
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Avant d'être un Spectre, Kagaho était un être humain. Mais avant ça, il était Bénou.
1. L'aigle

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

NDA : voici un nouveau recueil de drabbles, consacrés à Kagaho, depuis le tout début. Pour ce premier post, voici les 5 premiers drabbles, à vous de me dire si vous préférez une parution mensuelle avec 5 drabbles d'un coup ou bien un drabble par semaine. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **PARTIE 1 – L'aigle  
**

* * *

 _ **La solitude d'un dieu**_

Pour les dieux, le temps n'est qu'une notion vague. Certes, les cycles des jours et des nuits sont un repère tangible de ce que les mortels appellent le réel, mais ils ne sont pour eux qu'une succession de secondes. De simples gouttes dans un océan d'éternité.

Râ est un dieu parmi d'autres, mais pas l'un des moindres. L'astre solaire vit en lui, et il l'accompagne dans son trajet quotidien sans jamais faillir à sa tâche. Chaque jour, il le dirige, le suit, et chaque jour, il contemple le monde qui s'étale sous ses yeux : la Terre, peuplée de créatures toutes plus dissemblables et extraordinaires les unes que les autres.

Les Hommes sont de loin les êtres qui le fascinent le plus, il doit l'avouer. Il les a vu naître, créés par une volonté qui le dépasse lui-même. Il les regarde grandir et mourir, il les observe vivre, s'aimer, se battre.

Avant l'apparition des Hommes, jamais Râ ne s'est senti aussi seul.

* * *

 _ **L'oisillon**_

La première chose qu'il voit lorsqu'il brise enfin sa coquille protectrice, c'est une lueur aveuglante et chaude, qui caresse le fin duvet qui recouvre son corps encore tremblant de l'effort qu'il a fourni pour se libérer. Il pousse un petit cri aigu, se débat dans les débris qui l'entourent, trébuche à moitié, crie encore. Il ne voit rien à part cette chose éclatante et sait qu'il sera attiré par elle pour le restant de sa vie. Il arrive à se débarrasser de ses entraves, s'échappe, secoue ses pauvres ailes si faibles. Il s'approche du bord du nid, semble prêt à tomber.

Un rayon de lumière le touche à nouveau, et cette fois l'oisillon ferme les paupières de contentement. Il se calfeutre contre une brindille et s'endort, épuisé par la lutte acharnée qu'il a mené quelques instants plus tôt.

Dans le ciel, le dieu soleil a un sourire attendri.

* * *

 _ **L'envol**_

Il a beau avoir grandi, ses yeux sont toujours tournés vers le ciel, et vers la lumière. Mais la patience caractéristique des siens a tempéré sa fougue, et aujourd'hui les semaines d'attente vont porter leurs fruits.

Il n'y a pas d'élément déclencheur, c'est juste _maintenant_. Le soleil caresse ses plumes a présent bien formées, faisant miroiter des reflets roux, presque dorés. Il s'approche du rebord du nid, celui-là même contre lequel il s'est assoupi le tout premier jour. Il étend lentement ses ailes, laisse ses muscles s'adapter au courant d'air chaud qui monte du sol comme une caresse. Il bat un peu des ailes, sautille, teste, les referme pour mieux lisser quelques plumes.

Puis il s'élance, se laisse porter par le vent, et le sol défile sous lui dans un mélange de couleurs telles qu'il n'en a jamais vu. Il aperçoit l'ombre d'un mulot, mais la seule faim qui le dévore est celle de la liberté. Il retourne à la sécurité du nid, fatigué par son premier vol. Il recommencera le lendemain, et il ira voir la lumière.

* * *

 _ **La brûlure du soleil**_

Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il vole quotidiennement, chaque fois plus loin, chaque fois plus longtemps. Il découvre le territoire sur lequel il a grandi sans le savoir, fait de collines et de vallons, de sable et d'arbres noueux. Il s'est amusé à attraper des rongeurs, mais il n'est pas encore très habile. Il a croisé un serpent aussi, il n'a fait que le regarder.

Son corps a déjà commencé à changer, il le sent. Il est plus vigoureux, plus fort. Chaque jour, il vole un peu plus haut. La sensation de la lumière contre lui le réchauffe. Il pourrait voler des heures entières pour profiter de cette chaleur, mais parfois, il a l'impression de brûler.

* * *

 _ **Les hommes**_

Il est seul, à présent. Seul dans le ciel, survolant son nouveau territoire. Il a suivi la lumière, un matin, pour ne plus faire demi-tour. Il a trouvé un endroit escarpé, à côté d'une zone où la végétation est suffisamment dense pour lui garantir du gibier à profusion. Les rongeurs fuient lorsqu'ils aperçoivent son ombre, et lorsqu'il pousse un cri puissant, il sait qu'il est le seul maître dans la région.

Jusqu'au jour où il entend des bruits d'animaux qu'il ne connaît pas. Ils font fuir les mulots qu'il a vu, lui volant son repas. Il s'envole, va découvrir cet animal bruyant.

Ils sont sur deux pattes, mais ils ne sautent pas, non. Ils se dandinent étrangement, et d'autres animaux sont avec eux et leur obéissent. La troupe est nombreuse, et se dirige vers chez lui, à la recherche d'un point d'eau.

Il ne le sait pas, mais les hommes sont les animaux les plus dangereux qu'il rencontrera. Pour l'instant, il se contente de les survoler et de les observer, avant de retourner se poser sur un rocher.


	2. L'invasion

_**L'invasion**_

* * *

Après des soirées (sans exagération) de délibération avec moi-même pour prévoir le planning de post, j'en suis arrivée à un rythme équivalent à "Enfers et Damnations" soit un par semaine. Merci à tous pour vos impressions sur les premiers drabbles, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis que les êtres à deux pattes ont trouvé le passage vers son territoire, il en arrive de plus en plus. Ils vont et viennent, et petit à petit il les reconnaît, sait lesquels sont nouveaux et ceux qui sont habitués à venir jusqu'à ce point d'eau.

Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Cette intrusion a fait s'enfuir une partie de ses proies, il ne s'abreuve que rapidement et toujours en état d'alerte. Lorsque la lumière disparaît à l'horizon, ils s'emparent d'objets bruyants, s'agitent en tout sens avec des mouvements effrénés qui l'empêchent de dormir.

Les plus petites des créatures sont les plus désagréables. Plusieurs ont déjà essayé de l'appâter et de le capturer, l'obligeant à être agressif mais aussi à fuir. Chaque jour, il mange moins, il ne fait plus que somnoler. Il sait qu'il doit partir, ces envahisseurs sont trop dangereux.


	3. La chute

_**La chute**_

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Il se réveille toujours juste avant que la lumière n'apparaisse dans le ciel. Il a ainsi le temps de lisser ses plumes et de battre des ailes pour détendre ses muscles de la nuit passée sur sa branche préférée. Dès que les premiers rayons lumineux surviennent, il s'élance dans le ciel, joue avec le vent, plus libre que jamais.

Ce matin-là, les créatures étranges sont en ébullition. Il les voit s'affairer, enlever leurs objets et les disposer sur leurs animaux de bât. Il sera tranquille quelques jours, et peut reporter son départ le temps de se reposer et de se nourrir correctement.

Une douleur fulgurante lui fait pousser un cri de détresse. Son aile droite semble brusquement lourde et il n'arrive plus à la bouger convenablement. Il perd de l'altitude, tente désespérément de se maintenir en l'air. Ses plumes dorées sont teintées de sang, et ses mouvements désordonnés aggravent son état. Il finit par s'écraser au sol, brisé.


	4. Captif

_**Captif**_

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

Il a rapidement compris qu'il est prisonnier des créatures qui ont envahi son territoire, leur odeur est omniprésente. Il a tenté de se débattre et de se libérer des liens qui entravent ses ailes, mais, trop faible, il n'a pu qu'abandonner.

Il a été mis dans une cage, accrochée à l'un des chameaux. Les mouvements lents de l'animal le bercent, le poussent à la somnolence. Il sait qu'il doit reprendre des forces et se reposer, aussi, il reste immobile. Lorsqu'une des créatures le sort de sa prison pour s'occuper de son aile, il n'a d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. La douleur le laisse tremblant, et il se recroqueville sur lui-même une fois remis dans sa prison. Des morceaux de viande crue sont placés près de lui, mais il les dédaigne et détourne la tête.

Soudain, il est enveloppé de noir. Il ne peut même pas avoir le réconfort du vent caressant ses plumes, ni du soleil le réchauffant doucement.


	5. Le geste de Râ

_**Le geste de Râ**_

Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le dieu a regardé, impuissant, le jeune aigle être atteint par une pierre et tomber au sol, gravement blessé. Les gamins, fronde à la main, se sont précipités vers l'animal sans défense, prêts à l'achever. Les rayons du soleil ont alors enveloppé l'oiseau, faisant briller ses plumes comme jamais encore. Les enfants ont finalement conclu qu'il leur rapporterait plus en vie.

Depuis, Râ a son attention tournée vers l'aigle. L'état de son aile s'améliore, grâce aux soins apportés par les humains. Mais l'oiseau se meurt, lentement. Il refuse toute nourriture, et lorsque ses geôliers ont essayé de le faire manger de force, il s'est débattu à coups de bec et de griffes, blessant l'un d'eux. Ils ont alors abandonné l'idée de le ramener en ville vivant. Même mort, il serait toujours une bonne monnaie d'échange.

Le dieu ne peut pas l'accepter. Il s'approche de l'animal, l'étreint dans sa chaleur. L'aigle ouvre les yeux, et quand Râ lui approche les lambeaux de viande, il s'en saisit et les avale goulûment. Son oiseau vivra.


	6. La vente

_**La vente**_

Merci aux reviewers ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il a repris des forces, presque malgré lui. Il est fait pour vivre libre, ou ne pas vivre du tout. Mais il y a eu la lumière, et il a cédé. Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés, et il sent une agitation inhabituelle. Bientôt, il est encerclé de ces êtres à deux pattes, bousculé. Il y a des cris, des animaux, des objets partout. Le chameau finit par s'arrêter, sa cage est installée sur un présentoir et un attroupement se fait rapidement près de lui. Il est observé, on essaye de toucher ses plumes et il se défend d'un coup de bec agressif. Mais il est sorti de force, sa tête maintenue immobile, ses ailes dépliées par des poignes vives et douloureuses. Son aile blessée n'est pas encore tout à fait guérie et il laisse échapper une plainte lorsqu'elle est malmenée.

Il change de mains, et on l'installe dans une nouvelle cage. Il voit d'étranges objets ronds et plats être posés à côté de lui, puis il est à nouveau emmené, toujours prisonnier.


	7. la volière

_**La volière**_

Merci aux reviewers ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'il a vu la porte de sa cage s'ouvrir, il est resté quelques secondes sans bouger, avant de sortir avec précaution. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il a étendu ses ailes, déliant ses muscles crispés par l'inactivité. Il s'est envolé avec raideur, pour aller se poser sur une branche, observant le nouvel endroit.

Il a pris le temps de réhabituer son corps, mais il n'a jamais pu voler bien loin : de nouveau barreau ont entravé sa route, l'obligeant à retourner se poser. Il n'a fait que changer de cage, mais au moins, dans celle-ci, il est moins à l'étroit.

L'autre nouveauté est qu'il n'est pas seul. D'autres oiseaux se trouvent enfermés avec lui. Heureusement pour eux, il est bien nourri, sinon il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée.


	8. La chasse

_**La chasse**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Régulièrement, quelqu'un vient le sortir de la grande cage, lui noue un lien à la patte puis l'emmène avec lui. Il a ainsi découvert un petit jardin, et il a pu voler plus librement. La première fois, il a poussé un cri ravi, avant d'être ramené au sol par l'attache. Puis on lui a lancé des proies, qu'il a attrapées au vol avec une précision redoutable.

Mais aujourd'hui, il sait que c'est différent. Il est perché sur un cheval, et toute une troupe est en route. Ils s'arrêtent dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas, mais le rituel est comme dans le jardin : il s'envole dans le ciel, regarde les alentours, et repère une proie. Il la survole un instant avant de fondre en piqué et de la tuer d'un seul coup. Les cris enthousiastes de ses geôliers lorsqu'il s'empare de l'animal mort le font frissonner.


	9. L'échappatoire

_**L'échappatoire**_

Un grand merci aux reviewers ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La faim aiguise ses sens, lorsque la chasse suivante à lieu. On a amoindri ses repas, le laissant agacé et sur le qui-vive. Ses yeux perçant regardent aux alentours, prêts à repérer le moindre animal sur lequel il fondrait comme un éclair.

Il vole haut, profitant du soleil sur ses plumes et de la chaleur qui lui réchauffe le cœur. L'atmosphère est étouffante, mais il s'en moque : il a l'illusion d'un peu de liberté. Une ombre l'interpelle et il est aussitôt aux aguets. Il s'abat sur le rongeur, implacable, et là encore, des sifflements ravis saluent sa prouesse. Il nettoie son bec consciencieusement, et râpe le lien qui le retient prisonnier. Le nœud semble s'alléger autour de sa patte, et l'oiseau se fige un instant. Mais son geôlier arrive trop vite près de lui, et le replace dans sa cage avant qu'il n'ait pu profiter de l'occasion. Il plisse les yeux : il sait à présent comment se libérer.


	10. Libre

_**Libre**_

* * *

Il a l'impression d'une chasse. Il faut patienter, ne pas forcer la proie, attendre l'instant fatal. Sur son perchoir, les yeux mi-clos, il rassemble ses forces. Il attend.

Le jour vient pour une nouvelle chasse. Il résiste à l'excitation, mais son cœur s'agite dans sa poitrine. Il est lancé dans le ciel, et il s'élève pour mieux se poser plus loin sur un rocher. Il doit faire vite, il s'acharne sur le lien, entend des cris surpris, mais le nœud ne cède pas. Il sent quelque chose s'abattre sur lui pour l'entraver, mais il se débat et il n'est plus blessé : il vendra chèrement sa peau. La corde résiste à ses efforts, il pousse un cri de détresse : il refuse d'être à nouveau enfermé. Mieux vaut mourir.

Une chaleur intense s'élève soudain, les fibres brûlent et se défont dans un bruit étrange. Il plante ses serres dans la main qui veut le retenir, et s'envole pour de bon. Il bat frénétiquement des ailes, monte toujours plus haut, tourbillonne : il est libre.


	11. L'alliance

_**L'alliance**_

* * *

Il a l'impression de voler depuis des jours. Ses muscles sont endoloris, ses yeux sont secs et il sent la faim commencer à le tarauder. Mais il ne s'arrête pas, bat des ailes pour aller toujours plus haut. Il s'est fait une promesse, pendant qu'il n'était qu'un jouet emprisonné : il ira voir la lumière, peu importe s'il doit se brûler les ailes, peu importe s'il ne doit plus rien rester de lui. C'est elle qui l'a vu naître, qui l'a guidé, qui l'a sauvé. Alors il vole, sans s'arrêter.

La chaleur l'enveloppe de plus en plus, la lueur intense abîme ses yeux et l'air est difficilement respirable. Il sent que la fin est proche la sienne, celle de ses efforts. Un dernier battement d'ailes, le plus puissant qu'il puisse obtenir de son corps épuisé, et il ferme les yeux.

« Viens, si tu le veux. »

Alors qu'une main immatérielle le caresse, il sent ses forces lui revenir. Il rouvre les paupières, le cœur battant. Il est vivant. Il fait partie de la lumière.


	12. Immortel

_**Immortel**_

* * *

Il a changé. Il est devenu plus grand et plus fort, il vole plus vite et plus loin. En voyant son reflet dans l'eau, il a vu que la couleur de ses plumes est passée d'un roux éclatant à un doré aveuglant. Ses yeux aussi sont différents, brillants comme une flamme avivée par le vent.

A présent, il n'a plus à se contenter de regarder la lumière de loin : il l'accompagne, partage sa route, la suit fidèlement. Il est le bras droit du Soleil, celui qui veille, gardien indéfectible. Parfois, la lumière se sert de lui pour descendre chez les mortels, regardant par ses yeux le monde du sol. Quand il frôle l'écume des eaux, il sent que le dieu s'amuse avec lui.

Il est Bénou, l'oiseau de feu, l'âme de Râ. Ce dont il a toujours rêvé est devenu réel, et le restera pour l'éternité.


	13. Le murmure des dunes

_**Le murmure des dunes**_

* * *

Bénou a beau passer sa journée dans le ciel aux côté du Soleil, il descend régulièrement sur Terre s'imprégner à nouveau du parfum du sol. Il s'arrête parfois sur les berges du Nil, observe les alentours, salue les Compagnons qu'il croise par hasard. Râ n'est pas le seul à s'être choisi une enveloppe animale pour parcourir le monde, et chacun d'eux sait reconnaître son semblable.

Aujourd'hui est un jour étrange. Les crocodiles s'agitent, le vent souffle violemment et il y a dans l'air une odeur étrange qui vient du désert, portée par le sable brûlant. Bénou sait qu'il est de son devoir de découvrir ce qu'il se passe : il prend son envol, un sombre pressentiment le poussant vers les dunes mouvantes et dangereuses.


	14. Une menace dans le sable

_**Une menace dans le sable**_

* * *

Le murmure du sable l'a conduit dans les profondeurs des terres arides, plus loin qu'il n'a jamais été. Il observe attentivement, grave le chemin dans sa mémoire. Une silhouette au sol attire son regard : c'est elle qui l'a appelé jusqu'ici. Bénou se pose près de l'animal, une sorte de grand chien élancé aux oreilles pointues et au museau fin.

Anubis parle au travers du chacal, tandis que Râ écoute par le biais de son oiseau. L'heure est grave. Bénou comprend au frémissement de la lumière dans son esprit que quelque chose d'important est à l'œuvre. Le nom prononcé ne lui dit rien, mais il sait aussi reconnaître le danger qu'il inspire.

Seth a quitté son royaume. Seth vient vers le pays des Hommes.


	15. Le dieu de la colère

_**Le dieu de la colère**_

Merci _**manganiark** _ pour ta review :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Râ a vaguement expliqué à son oiseau qui est Seth. Bénou n'en a retiré que deux choses : Seth est un dieu que personne ne peut cerner et dont les réactions sont imprévisibles. Mais il a aussi compris que Râ ne souhaite pas prendre parti dans le conflit qui est en train de se profiler. Il attend de savoir ce que veut Seth avant de prendre une décision.

En attendant que le terrible dieu daigne se montrer, Bénou continue à répandre les éclats du Soleil. Néanmoins, son regard est tourné vers le désert, et il fixe l'horizon mouvant, craignant et espérant tout à la fois.

Une ombre l'interrompt soudain dans son vol, et il aperçoit un sourire carnassier qui le glace. Il va se poser sur un rocher, et voit le Compagnon de Seth s'approcher de lui d'une démarche claudicante.


	16. Confrontation

_**Confrontation**_

Le Compagnon de Seth ressemble vaguement à un grand chien efflanqué et à l'œil un peu fou. Bénou sent ses plumes se hérisser tandis que l'animal s'avance vers lui, ses babines dévoilant des crocs acérés. Les deux Compagnons se dévisagent, et soudain le chien bondit sur le dos de l'oiseau. Bénou déploie ses ailes et se débat, lacérant les flancs osseux avec ses serres. L'animal de Seth grogne mais ne lâche pas prise, écrasant l'aigle sous au sol.

Une brusque chaleur s'élève autour de Bénou, et de grandes flammes rouges lèchent ses plumes sans les brûler. Mais le chien sauvage pousse un glapissement et s'enfuit, le museau en sang. Bénou s'envole et retourne en sécurité dans le ciel, frissonnant encore du dernier regard que lui a lancé le Compagnon de Seth : en refusant de se soumettre, il s'est fait un terrible ennemi.


	17. Oiseau de feu

_**Oiseau de feu**_

Je suis désolée pour mon absence, qui n'était absolument pas prévue. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de parution normal, bonne lecture !

* * *

Bénou a volé le plus haut possible, retrouvant la sécurité du ciel et du Soleil qui le réconforte de sa douce chaleur. Râ a semblé étonné lorsque son oiseau est revenu vers lui, de longues flammèches couvrant ses plumes dorées, mais il n'en a pas semblé contrarié. Il est normal pour le Compagnon d'un dieu d'avoir les mêmes attributions.

Depuis ce jour, lorsqu'il survole les terres arides d'Egypte, il entend des exclamations de la part des Hommes, qui saluent son arrivée avec enthousiasme : ils savent qu'il apporte la lumière du Soleil avec lui. Et malgré l'appréhension et les souvenirs douloureux que ces êtres lui procurent, Bénou apprécie le nouveau rôle qu'on lui a donné.


	18. Promesse

_**Promesse**_

Merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture !

* * *

Seth n'a plus reparu depuis des semaines, mais son influence se voit de plus en plus. La colère gronde parmi les humains, une armée se lève pour aller à l'encontre du Pharaon. Seth veut amener la terreur et le chaos en Egypte, et Bénou sent qu'il est proche d'y parvenir. Haut dans le ciel, il regarde avec inquiétude ce qui se passe dans le monde des Hommes : mais ce n'est pas lui qui a peur pour ces êtres, c'est Râ.

Le Soleil aime ces humains, et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ses raisons, l'oiseau accorde à la divinité la promesse silencieuse qu'il lui adresse : il veillera sur eux, malgré lui, pour l'amour de celui qui l'a fait renaître.


	19. Le Pharaon

_**Le Pharaon**_

* * *

Bénou ne sait pas pourquoi Râ a tenu à ce qu'il se pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à regarder cette humaine alitée et gémissante. Il l'observe d'un œil neutre, tandis qu'autour d'elle s'affairent ses esclaves –asservir des animaux ne leur convenait plus, il fallait en plus qu'ils enchaînent leur propre espèce ! Le Soleil lui a expliqué la société des Hommes, bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas l'intérêt, et maintenant l'oiseau sait reconnaître ceux qu'il regarde de sa vue acérée.

Un braillement s'élève soudain, tirant Bénou de sa rêverie. L'une des esclaves porte un nourrisson dans les bras, attisant la curiosité du Compagnon de Râ qui vient se poser plus près. La mère de l'enfant l'aperçoit, pousse un cri de stupeur et toutes se mettent soudain à genoux, sans plus s'occuper du bébé vagissant.

Il ne sait pas encore que par sa présence il vient d'octroyer au futur Pharaon un avenir brillant.


	20. Protecteur

_**Protecteur**_

* * *

Depuis la naissance du futur souverain, Bénou passe plus de temps auprès des Hommes. Jamais à portée de regard, mais suffisamment proche pour garder le bébé dans son champ de vision. Il sent que cet enfant sera décisif pour l'avenir, mais il ignore si ce sera en bien ou en mal.

Un léger frémissement des herbes dans lesquels le petit s'amuse attire son attention. Une mince silhouette s'avance sur le sol, les yeux braqués sur le futur roi. Le serpent bondit, mais Bénou a été plus rapide : il attrape l'animal mortel dans ses serres et le décapite sans aucune pitié. Le bébé, ignorant qu'il vient d'échapper à une mort douloureuse, tape dans ses mains en voyant l'oiseau posé près de lui. Pris d'un élan, il se met à quatre pattes et approche de l'âme de Râ, malgré le glapissement des servantes qui n'ont rien perdu de la scène.

Bénou prend sur lui pour ne pas repousser le petit monarque, qui essaye désespérément de lui caresser le dos.


	21. Traquenard

_**Traquenard**_

* * *

Le jour est à peine levé quand Bénou voit l'armée de Pharaon quitter le palais, se dirigeant vers les terres arides où Seth a levé une révolte parmi les peuples qui y habitent. Râ frémit, et l'oiseau prend son envol pour accompagner le funeste cortège de lances et de chevaux hennissants. Ils avancent ainsi jusqu'à pénétrer dans le désert, royaume du dieu à tête de chien. Les dunes paraissent plus menaçantes qu'à l'ordinaire, et Bénou peut sentir que le pouvoir de Seth est à l'œuvre. Un vent brutal se lève, faisant tourbillonner le sable qui aveugle Hommes et bêtes.

L'armée de Pharaon est prise au piège dans la tempête. L'oiseau enflamme ses ailes, et se rapproche du char de Pharaon. Le roi l'aperçoit malgré les bourrasques et suit le Compagnon qui se dirige vers un lieu protégé où la tempête ne les atteindra pas.

Le piège de Seth n'a pas fonctionné. Au loin, Bénou peut entendre le rugissement de colère du dieu qu'il a encore mis en échec.


	22. Roi d'Egypte

_**Roi d'Egypte**_

* * *

Même si Bénou n'a pas la même notion du temps qui passe que les Humains, il voit petit à petit le jeune Pharaon grandir. Il est devenu un adolescent, presque un adulte. L'oiseau s'est quelquefois rapproché de lui, mais n'a jamais été qu'un bruissement d'ailes dans des branches lorsque le futur souverain a levé les yeux pour l'apercevoir. Malgré tout ce temps à veiller sur eux, le Compagnon préfère rester à distance des Hommes.

Jusqu'au jour où le roi meurt, laissant son fils monter sur le trône d'Egypte. De la fenêtre où il se tient, Bénou peut entendre les murmures de conspiration des conseillers et des prêtres, déjà prêts à évincer le nouveau Pharaon qui vient à peine de s'asseoir. Alors il se laisse planer dans la salle, survolant l'assemblée avec un cri de mise en garde, avant d'aller se poser sur le dossier du trône.

Cet Humain est sous sa bénédiction, et il ne laissera personne lui faire du mal.


	23. Rapprochement

_**Rapprochement**_

* * *

Les débuts du jeune Pharaon ont été difficiles. Néanmoins, le garçon est juste et ses qualités sont indéniables, même par ses détracteurs : il gagne petit à petit le cœur de ses sujets, à force de patience et de bienveillance.

L'oiseau a pris le parti de rester aux côtés du souverain, d'abord pour sa sécurité, puis par habitude. A présent, lorsqu'il redescend près du jeune homme après avoir accompagné Râ dans le ciel, il ne ressent plus la crainte que les autres Humains continuent toujours de lui inspirer.

Et un jour, Pharaon pose sa main sur lui, caressant délicatement les plumes brillantes et soyeuses. L'oiseau se fige, le cœur battant, le souvenir de son corps meurtri par les Hommes menaçant de le faire paniquer. Mais les doigts sur ses ailes sont légers, comme conscients que le moindre geste brutal signerait le départ du Compagnon.

Bénou se laisse faire, inquiet et curieux. Le sourire de Pharaon vaut bien un léger sacrifice.


	24. La cible

_**La cible**_

* * *

Bénou vole au-dessus de Pharaon, qui dirige l'armée pour la première fois. Il voit à son visage nerveux qu'il a peur, et vient se poser sur son épaule. Le jeune monarque a un sourire rassuré, avant de reprendre contenance : il a un combat à gagner.

L'oiseau repart et le dirige jusqu'aux troupes que Seth a galvanisées. La bataille s'annonce sans merci. Il garde son attention rivée sur le garçon, vérifiant du coin de l'œil si le Compagnon du dieu canin pointe le bout de son museau brûlé. Il le voit enfin, à l'écart, observant les Hommes se battre. Son regard est fixé sur Pharaon, et l'éclat qui brille soudain dans ses yeux fait frémir Bénou. Et lorsque le chien sauvage l'aperçoit dans le ciel, l'aigle sait que son protégé est devenu la proie de Seth.


	25. Duel

_**Duel**_

* * *

Bénou tournoie au-dessus du sol, cherche le meilleur angle d'attaque. Il ne va pas laisser le Compagnon de Seth lancer l'offensive le premier, il ne lui en laissera pas l'occasion. Mais le regard canin braqué sur lui l'empêche de le prendre par surprise, et c'est une horrible attente que de trouver le bon moment.

Un cri perce soudain, signe que la bataille va s'engager. Le Compagnon de Seth frémit sur ses pattes, et Bénou plonge sur lui. C'est un enchevêtrement de griffes et de serres, de crocs et de plumes ensanglantés. Autour d'eux, le bruit des armes des soldats claque dans les airs et couvre leurs grognements féroces.

Leur bataille semble durer des heures, alors qu'elle se termine en quelques minutes. Le Compagnon de Seth gît au sol, la gueule ouverte, le cou brisé, tandis que Bénou observe le cadavre, pantelant et le corps en lambeaux.

Pharaon est sauvé.


	26. Mort

_**Mort**_

* * *

Bénou vole difficilement jusque Pharaon, qui observe le champ de bataille avec fierté et horreur tout à la fois. Il sursaute quand l'oiseau vient se poser sur le bord de son char, mais rapidement son visage s'orne d'un sourire. Bénou l'observe un instant, avant de tomber, ses forces l'ayant quitté. Le jeune souverain pousse un cri et le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le prend dans ses bras avec des mouvements hésitants, mais l'oiseau ne s'en soucie pas. Il ferme les yeux, la douleur étant trop intense. Il a sauvé Pharaon, mais lui, en revanche, est en train d'agoniser.

Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'ils rentrent au palais, pas plus qu'il ne réalise qu'on le dépose sur un coussin moelleux pour tenter d'apaiser sa souffrance. Il sent juste, parfois, la main douce du jeune homme passer sur ses plumes brisées et teintées de sang séché.

Il entrouvre les paupières, voit Pharaon près de lui, des larmes dans les yeux prêtes à couler. Bénou tend son cou dans un ultime effort et pince un peu la main du souverain, avant de s'écrouler.


	27. Larmes

_**Larmes**_

* * *

Pharaon caresse le corps sans vie de l'oiseau, sans faire attention aux larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Son sauveur –non, son ami, son seul véritable ami, vient de mourir. Il sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et étouffe un sanglot.

Des murmures montent dans son dos, mais il n'en a cure. Personne ne sait ce que lui et cet oiseau ont partagé pendant toutes ces années. Personne ne peut comprendre la peine immense qui vient de s'abattre sur lui. Ce n'est pas juste un ami qu'il vient de perdre, mais une partie de lui, irremplaçable.

« Adieu… » murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

* * *

 _Merci pour les reviews, je vous répondrai dès que j'aurai enfin un peu de temps pour le faire. Papouilles sur vous !_


	28. Résurrection

_**Résurrection**_

* * *

Son corps paraît flotter dans un écrin de coton. C'est chaleureux, doux, agréable. Il repense à la vie qu'il a menée, si étrange, si surprenante. Il a découvert le bonheur de voler aux côtés du Soleil, de Râ. Il a découvert les Hommes, il a appris à les craindre, puis à veiller sur eux. Et il a rencontré Pharaon, qu'il a protégé du mieux qu'il a pu. Il a eu une vie bien remplie.

Il sent une chaleur familière autour de lui, comme si les flammes que Râ lui a accordées venaient lui rendre un dernier hommage en le consumant. Mais au lieu de se sentir disparaître petit à petit, il a au contraire l'impression de se sentir plus fort à chaque seconde.

Il rouvre les yeux, redresse la tête. Devant lui, il a le visage baigné de larmes de Pharaon, qui arbore un visage stupéfait, puis heureux. Il entend des exclamations de surprise, voit la cour se mettre à genoux et s'incliner tout bas.

Après avoir déjoué Seth, il vient de défier Anubis en personne. A moins que ce soit le dieu chacal lui-même qui lui ait permis de revenir à la vie. Il n'en sait rien. Tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'il va pouvoir protéger Pharaon encore longtemps.

* * *

 _Merci Manganiark pour ta review!_


	29. Victoire

_**Victoire**_

* * *

La nuit commence à s'éclaircir, signal pour Bénou qu'il est temps pour lui de rejoindre Râ dans le ciel et apporter la lumière du soleil aux Hommes. Il jette un coup d'œil à Pharaon, encore endormi, avant de s'envoler d'un battement d'ailes. Mais une fois à ses côtés, Râ l'emmène plus loin, avec une seule explication : les dieux ont décidé de punir Seth. La paix va enfin revenir sur les terres d'Egypte.

Bénou sent son cœur battre plus fort. Plus de guerre, des journées calmes passées à profiter de la chaleur du soleil et des sourires de Pharaon.

Râ a un sourire étrange, comme s'il avait déjà compris ce que son oiseau n'avait pas encore saisi.


	30. Paix

_**Paix**_

* * *

Le conseil des dieux a tranché : Seth est banni, enfermé pour des dizaines de siècles à venir. Il n'amènera pas la haine et la destruction avant longtemps, et Bénou se promet d'être là pour l'en empêcher de nouveau. Râ semble apprécier, puisqu'il rayonne un peu plus.

L'oiseau retourne auprès de Pharaon, l'esprit plus léger. Il réalise alors qu'il n'y a pas que dans les terres d'Egypte que la paix est revenue, mais dans son cœur également.


End file.
